This invention relates to automated retail systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing an incentive for a customer to purchase non-fuel products or services at a store that sells the products or services and fuel.
Typically, a cash back machine can be used to return unused monies to a consumer that uses a bill accepting device or magnetic card reader to pay for fuel. However, cash back machines are costly. Furthermore, using cash back machines to return unused monies to consumers do not increase consumer loyalty.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of systems for purchasing fuel.